spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Minor Episode References
This is the list minor references from the episodes of South Park. Season 1 Cartman Gets an Anal Probe *The Alien Abduction quest is the whole reference. *Chef's most famous song, "Make Love to Ya Woman" can be heard inside buildings on occasion. Weight Gain 4000 *Cartman's beefcake shirt is found in his closet. *"Oh Kathie Lee" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. Volcano *Scuzzlebutt appears in Jimbo's store, stuffed. An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig *A picture of Kyle and his elephant can be found in both his room and closet. *"Love Gravy" can be heard playing inside buildings on occasion. Mecha-Streisand *On Facebook, Gerald says that his client is a 300-ft robot dinosaur celebrity. Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo *"Kyle's Mom's a Bitch" can be played on Cartman's tape player in his room. Damien * Missing posters of Damien can be found on the Community Board and at the Police Station. Season 2 Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus *A little bit of the episode can be heard on televisions inside houses occasionally. Chickenlover * A wanted poster of the Book Mobile Driver can be found at the Police Station with the words "Cased Closed" written over it. Gnomes *The Defeat the Underpants Gnomes quest is the whole reference. *The Underpants Gnomes sing the "Underpants Gnomes Work Song." Season 3 Tweek vs. Craig *A picture of Mr. Adler's girlfriend can be found as a junk item. Cat Orgy *Cartman's sheriff outfit can be found in his closet. Are You There, God? It's Me Jesus *Beaver Dam Tampons can be found in Cartman's closet. World Wide Recorder Concert *Jimmy's attack, "the Brown Note," is the whole reference. Season 4 Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000 *After the New Kis frees Romper Stomper, he says that now he can visit a Disney World that hasn't been pooped out of some kid's butt (which is what Cartman did at the end of the episode). Timmy 2000 * A ad that says Timmy and the Lords of the Underworld worldwide tour 2014 is seen on the Community Board. Trapper Keeper *Cartman's Trapper Keeper Ultra Keeper Futura S 2000 can be found in his closet. Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Christian Rock Hard *Cartman's Myrrh album can be found in his closet. *Token's bass guitar can be found in the roof in his garage. Casa Bonita *Cartman's fake wanted poster he took at Casa Bonita can be found in his closet. *Butters' memorial to Cartman can be found in his closet. *Cartman's telescope he used to trick Butters into thinking an astreroid was heading for Earth can be found in his closet. Season 8 Up the Down Steroid *Cartman's handicap helmet can be found in his closet. AWESOME-O *AWESOME-O can be found in Cartman's closet. Cartman's Incredible Gift *Cartman's "physic jacket" can be found in his closet. *Mrs. Crabtree's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. *A picture of Michael Deets in one of his slides is shown at the Photo Dojo. Woodland Critter Christmas *An invitation to the Blood Orgy can be found in Stan's room and it will give you directions in the forest where the New Kid can meet the Woodland Critters. *"Christmas Time is Once a Year" is heard playing while the New Kid performs an abortion on Randy and the snuke. *Cartman's Christmas story can be found in his closet. Season 9 Trapped in the Closet *Tom Cruise can be heard inside Stan's closet. Free Willzyx *Cartman's shark hat can be found in his closet. Season 10 The Return of Chef *Chef's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Miss Teacher Bangs a Boy *Bear Mace can be found in Cartman's closet. *Ike's love drawing for Ms. Stevenson can be found as a junk item. Season 11 The Imaginationland Trilogy *There are action figures of Aslan, Jesus, Wonder Woman, Morpheus, Glinda, Luke Skywalker, and Popeye in Butters' closet. Season 12 The China Problem *Cartman's Chinese hat can be found in his closet. Season 13 The Ring * Kenny's purity ring can be found as a junk item. The Coon * A "Who is The Coon" poster can be seen on the Community Board. * The Coon's costume can be found in Cartman's closet. * Mysterion's costume can be found in Kenny's closet. * Pictures of Mysterion can be found in Professor Chaos' lair. Season 14 200 / 201 * Same as the "Mecha-Streisand" references. * Pip's death is referenced in the "Hall of Honor" at the school. Crippled Summer * Nathan and Mimsy are shown at Lake Tardicaca in a picture at the Photo Dojo. Insheeption *Mr. Mackey reveals that he still has a hoarding problem in the side quest, Wasted Cache. Coon 2: Hindsight *Same as "The Coon" references. *A picture of Coon and Friends can be found at the Photo Dojo. Mysterion Rises *Same as "The Coon" and "Coon 2: Hindsight" references. Coon vs. Coon & Friends *Sam as "The Coon," "Coon 2: Hindseight," and "Mysterion Rises" references. Creme Fraiche *Shake Weight can be found as a junk item. *A picture of Randy cooking can be found at the Photo Dojo. Season 15 Royal Pudding *A bowl of Kraft dinner can be found as a junk item. *An ad for Mr. Mackey's tooth decay play can be found on the Community Board. City Sushi * A grand opening ad for City Sushi is seen on the Community Board. * City Sushi can also be found next door to the Tower of Peace, still broken down after Junichi Takiyama jumped off the Tower and landed into it. The Last of the Meheecans * A "Have You Seen This Mexican" poster is seen on the Community Board. Season 16 A Scause For Applause * A "Stan Up For Yor Rights" poster is seen on the Community Board. Season 17 Informative Murder Porn * An ad that says "Need to Tame a Horse in Minecraft?" is seen on the Community Board. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *An 8-bit version of the song, "Blame Canada," can be heard in Canada occasionally. *Cartman's attack, "Curse," is the whole reference. Category:Lists